The Legend Of Zelda: The Wings of the Triforce
by Arios21
Summary: My Zelda fanfic im working on. PLEASE be nice.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Zelda:

The True Triforce and the New Bonds

Chapter 1: Duty of a Knight

The day was calm and bright. Link's office stood at the second tallest tower in Hyrule Castle. He looked out the large window to his left, got up and walked over to it. The window covered nearly the whole wall. Link saw out to see all of Castle town under him. The town was calm except for the Malo mart in central castle town. He could still faintly hear the loud music from the happy store. Even though he was commander of the Hyrule army every little tiny thing comes to him. He always was stuck with grunt work ever since the Moblins and humans formed at treaty only 6 months after the death of the evil Zant and ganondorf so even small Moblins crimes were scarce.

Link heard loud knocking at his door and heard someone on the other side.

"Commander Link, commander Link!" the voice shouted as if he was trying to yell to him from Death Mountain.

Link knew the voice; it was Colin, who at only 13 became the youngest member of the Hyrule guard.

"Colin you don't have to call me Commander, you are like a little brother to me. Just call me Link" link said to Colin, who was out of breath.

"I'm sorry commander Link, oh sorry. But I have news!" Colin gasped out, still tired from running so many stairs "At The Ordon springs there was a some mysterious figure who appeared out of nowhere. She was attacked by some guards patrolling Ordon with me. Everyone but me attacked and they were killed by her. She didn't even do anything and they dropped dead. She didn't try to kill me though and thought I was you! I told her who I was and I told her I knew you. She was then captured when she learned you were a Knight. She want to talk to you."

Colin was Breathing even harder after talking so much that he almost fell. "I will not go to this murderer." Link snapped "Why should I go to her?" "She will not talk unless you come. It is a knight's duty to bring peace so you must go!" called snapped back. Link sighed deeply "Fine." He started walking to the door, "I'm some times I miss the old Colin." Link started descending the stairs head aching worse than ever


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The New Quest

Link walked down the corridor to a staircase deep in the ground. He mind was still off track due to thinking about how he never had any real family, because of this he stumbled on the staircase.

Link had had many dreams the past months about his family. He was raised by the citizens of Ordon his whole life and never had a real family. Link was found at the Ordon springs over 22 years ago. Rusl found him and everyone took care of him. Link never met his parents and no one ever saw anyone the day he was found. The thing was 15 minutes after Mayor Bo left the spring, he was found 15 minutes later by Rusl. Link really always wanted a family to be with.

Link reached the end of the Staircase and started walking down a dark hallway to an old wooden door. Link opened the door and stepped in. Inside was a girl with a strange floating object in her hand similar to a fairy. When she looked up the object fell in her hand and she gave Link a puzzled look

"Link, is that really you? Wow you have certainly changed. Although I have not seen you in a couple hundred years so I guess your new form would be different." The girl looked only a couple years older than Colin, about 15.

She had short blue hair and was in a blue dress that glittered even from the very dim light of the torch in the room.

"Who are you? And why have you killed my men?" link questioned frustrated at the girl "And what was all that Bull you just told me?" Link slammed his fists on table.

"Well I think showing you would be better." She responded. She put her finger up to link forehead and then the room went white. Link was floating in a white space wondering where he was. He got up to notice a ocarina, blue with the Triforce painted on it. Link picked it up and things started to rush through his head. He saw pictures of kids running through a forest. He saw villages burning. A young man thrusting a blade, the blade Link had, the master sword, at a large pig faced demon. So many images and voices rushed through his head. Link yelled out a bloodcurdling scream. He was back in the dimly lit room. He was sweating and panting, on the ground shaking. He got up and looked to the girl "what the hell was that?" he gasped.

"Who are you? All those images, that kid and that boy they were me weren't they?" he said to her.

"In a way yes." She answered "Let me explain. My name is Navi. I was once a small fairy who was turned part human by the goddesses. You were my partner when I was a fairy and we went to save Hyrule together. What you saw was most of your adventures. you went to look for me after I left when we save Hyrule. It did not end well. All of your past lives have had a bad ending. I am here to help. You must gain your other memory by traveling to another world. There you will be able to get the power to be with the girl you love. But you will meet other looking for something as well. Love, money, life, and another chance."

Link was shocked to here all this. "Love do you mean Midna?" Link's heart started pumping. _To see Midna again? I don't know if I can trust her but still._ He thought to himself.

"So? Will you come to this world accept the mission of finding the other four, that along with you will construct the true Triforce and you all get your wish?" Navi asked to Link.

"The true Triforce?" Oh, forget it I will do what your saying even though I don't know what you mean."

"Ok good. Now remember you must go find the other guardians and reconstruct the Triforce. As you know Princess Zelda's piece of the Triforce is gone. That means you're the only one with a piece of the Triforce. So let's go. Navi got up and mumbled something under her breath. A loud noise and a rumble stirred and then it stopped.

"Now walk out the door." Navi ordered Link. Link opened the door to see that they were many feet in the air

"Now what?" Link questioned

"Go", Navi answered "And be careful" Navi then pushed Link making him fall down to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Termania

Link woke up, his head pounding, in a grassy field. He turned his head left and right and noticed that he was in a lush meadow with a trail to the left of him. He started to hear horse hooves clopping he looked down the path and he started to see a wagon. He waved to the Wagon as it approached him. The Wagon stopped there was a man sitting at the front of the wagon. He looked in his mid-fifties and had clothes similar to the clothing in Link's home, Ordon village.

"Hi there!" the man said with a happy tone, "now what are u doing in the middle of a field?"

"I just woke up here after being pushed out of this weird portal and I fell here and I passed out. I can't believe that stupid Fairy did this!" Link shouted.

"Fairy? Portal? Man you really hit your head didn't you?" The man questioned, "Anyways hop on ill bring you to the Clock town so u can get around." Link jumped in the back of the wagon. He noticed that there were many full sacks marked with different vegetables names.

"Wait you said clock town? Where is Hyrule market town?" Link questioned the main.

"Hyrule? Kid how hard did u hit your head? Hyrule is a fairy tale! Boy you're in Termania!" The man laughed till his faced turned beet red. Link was confused by what he said. He had never heard of Termania but for some reason he knew that name.

"Let me tell you a tale about Termania. A long time ago Termania was split in 5 different lands. There was The field which was connected to every land, there was a great swamp, a grand ocean, a tall mountain covered in snow, and a large stone canyon. The land was protected by the four giants each having a land. They were friends with an imp and who they left him one day. This deeply upset the imp. He then met two fairies who became his only friends. One day he stole a powerful mask from a mask salesman. The masked was cursed and gave the imp great powers. Then one young man came into the world after the imp stole something special from him. He chased him and the imp had a plot. In 72 hours the moon would fall and crush the land. The young man saved the four giants that the imp had captured and guarded with his 5 best minions. The hero destroyed all the minions and freed the giant, in the final minutes the hero and the giant stopped the moon. That is when the mask left the imp and teleported to the moon. After going through four tasks the hero met the Mask and was given a mask with the face of a human. The mask turned him into a powerful being. He then quickly defeated the evil mask. The imp then lost its evil ways and became and friend of the hero. Then on the fourth day all the lands melded together to form this land. And that's the story! Didn't bore you did I?" The man asked looking at Link lying in the back of the wagon.

"No it's fine. I've never heard that story. Although the story seems so familiar like I was there…….hmm I don't know maybe I just hit my head too hard" Link looked up at the sky. Everything was just like Hyrule. The grass, the sky, the trees were all just like Hyrule. But it had a different air Link couldn't describe. After about 10 minutes of just talking the wagon entered town. "Well, we're here! Welcome to clock town!" The man said with a laugh. Link looked up. Everything was so strange. The technology was far in front of Hyrule. In the middle was a giant Clock tower that could be seen from miles. Link sat up and thanked the man for everything.

"Could you point me to the castle so I can meet the leader of the town?" Link asked the wagon owner.

"Castle? We don't have any castles. Although if you want to meet the town 'leader' you would want to meet the mayor, and your in luck cause I'm going to him right now! Just stay in there and we will go see him." The man grinned again. Link noticed that not only the man seemed happy but everyone seemed so happy. It must be a great place to live, link thought to himself. After a short trip Link ended up at a large building with a sign on the top saying mayor's office. The man who owned the wagon got out and tied his horse up to a post to leave the wagon.

"I've been wondering…what's your name? I don't know it yet!" Link asked just realizing that he never learned this kind mans name.

"Oh! Hahaha. I guess I didn't. The name is Winston." Winston opened the door to the Office and signaled Link to go in first. Link walk through the door into the mayor's office.

The room was a deep red wood color on the wall at the end was a desk with one girl reading on the other side. There were two doors on both sides of the desk. Winston went in front of Link and tapped on the desk to get the girls, "Hello miss?" He asked her knocking on the desk. The girl looked up at Winston. She was around link age maybe a couple years younger. She had short green and a few freckles on her face.

"Oh! Sorry about that Winston. I guess you want to see the Mayor?" the girl question Winston with a smirk knowing the answer.

"Yes. I have a guest with me. This is Link and he's here to see the mayor." Winston pointed over to Link standing, waiting to see this "mayor".

The girl nodded and pointed to the door on the left. Winston walked to the door and opened it. He held the door for Link who stepped through. Link look at the mayor, he couldn't see his face only his hair since he was facedown looking at paperwork. The mayor had orange hair and was put in a ponytail that didn't go up but straight down. He had a large build and his skin was dark almost and eerie shade oh a dark brown/really dark brown mix. Link was thinking about how similar the mayor's appearance was. He then came to a decision. Taking out the ponytail it could only be one man. Winston coughed as a gesture to look up. The mayor looked up not at Winston, but at Link. They both starred at each other for several seconds. Link was sure who the man was. Sitting in front of his was his mortal enemy, the yin to his yang, the other side of the coin. Sitting there was the evil king, Ganondorf Dragmire.


End file.
